Harvest of Love
''Harvest of Love ''(恋の稲刈り) is a song from Beautiful Katamari and the sixth track on the official soundtrack Katamari Suteki Damacy. The track appears in Sunrise Castle and in Instituto Exactumundo. Lyrics Japanese Kin'iro no tanbo no naka de Inekari ni hagenderu anata Houkago no KURABU wo (yakyuu) yasunde Asemizu nagashiteru Kakeyotte aisatsu shitara Odorite sugu ni utsumuita Terenaide atama no (masshiroi) TAORU Mabushiku kagayaite suteki (mitorechau) Shitteita yo watashi e no atsuki koi wa Mou sukoshi dake tsuyoki de kureba ii no ni Ashita no yasumi tedzukuri no KUKKII motte Waraatsume no ouen suru ne Lovery harvest day Inekari ni oitaterarete Pyonpyonpyon to nigeru KAERUtachi Kawaikute ushiro kara (isshou ni) JUMP Anata ga hohoenda 'Koutai' to yobareta anata KONBAIN sugu ni tobiotta Shinken na kao shite (ryoute no) LEVAA Kirei ni sousa suru suteki (mitorechau) Fukidasareru okome no nagare wo mitara RAISU SHAWAA omoi yonde DOKIDOKI Uchi no yome ni kitekure da nante obaachan Hayasugiru yo koi wa kore kara Lovery harvest day Akane iro ni sora ga (sotta) Somaru Somaru Somaru Asu mo hareru (Bright shiny tomorrow) Iwashigumo ga hirogaru hatenai sora ni Tobitachisou watashi no kokoro karukute Kitto itsuka futari de sodateta nae ga Mino wo masunde KOUBE wo tareru Shitteita yo watashi e no atsuki koi wa Mou sukoshi dake tsuyoki de kureba ii no ni Ashita no yasumi tedzukuri no KUKKII motte Waraatsume no ouen suru ne Daisuki yo! English Amid the gold-colored field Working hard in the rice harvest, it's you You took the day off from your after-school club (baseball) Sweat is flowing Rushing over with a greeting You're surprised by me and hang your head Don't be bashful The towel on your head (pure white) is shining -- beautiful (I'm enchanted) I knew it -- just a little more before you send your heated love my way It's okay to keep coming on strong On tomorrow's break I'll bring you homemade cookies Straw-collecting cheer Lovery harvest day Ejected from the rice harvest The frogs run saying pyonpyonpyon So cute -- from behind (along with them) jump! You were laughing 'Shift change!' you called You jumped right on the combine You put on a serious face (with both hands on) the levers Operating it so beautifully -- beautiful (I'm enchanted) Gushing out -- look at the rice! It makes me think of a rice shower, my heart pounding I must become your bride...and grow old with you All too fast! Love is from here onward Lovery harvest day The sky has (softly) become Tinted Tinted Tinted Madder Tomorrow will be beautiful too (Bright shiny tomorrow) Cirrocumulus clouds stretch into the endless sky My heart is so light I feel like I might fly away Surely one day we'll raise seedlings together We'll make it happen in Kobe Lovery harvest day I knew it -- just a little more before you send your heated love my way It's okay to keep coming on strong On tomorrow's break I'll bring you homemade cookies Straw-collecting cheer I love you! Personnel * Music by Yuji Masubuchi * Lyrics by Kimio Yudate * Vocals by Hitomi Ishikawa Category:Beautiful Katamari: Soundtrack Category:Songs